Loveless
by FI.BijiBapakMu
Summary: Rias tak pernah mencintai anak hasil pernikahannya dengan Riser. Sampai ia sadar bahwa orang yang selama ini ia abaikan adalah orang paling berharga baginya. #FamilyFI2019


**LOVELESS**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

_Ditulis tanpa mengharapkan keuntungan materil sedikit pun_

**Warning: **Alternate Universe,One-shot!

**Summary: **Rias tak pernah mencintai anak hasil pernikahannya dengan Riser. Sampai ia sadar bahwa orang yang selama ini ia abaikan adalah orang paling berharga baginya.

* * *

Sepasang mata itu menatap polos dari balik dinding. Memandang wanita berambut merah panjang yang sedang duduk di depan layar komputer. Satu tangannya mencengkram pelan ujung dinding sambil berharap orang yang ia pandang menyadari keberadaannya. Ia terlalu takut untuk bicara duluan.

Rias Gremory nama wanita itu. Seorang janda yang ditinggal suaminya pergi. Cinta yang besar perlahan berubah jadi benci saat suaminya pergi tanpa ada kabar hingga kini.

Gerakan tangan mengetik _keyboard_ itu terhenti saat ia mulai risih dengan kehadiran anak satu-satunya. Ia melepaskan pandangannya pada layar komputer lalu menatap Naruto yang bersembunyi di balik muka pintu.

"Kemarilah Naruto!"

Senyum mengembang di wajah Naruto saat Rias memanggil namanya. Dengan langkah kaki yang cepat ia buru-buru mendekati ibunya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rias dengan nada datar.

"Mama, Naru lapar," kata Naruto.

Sorot mata Rias melihat piring yang dipegang anaknya. Ia menghela napas, ia lupa memberi Naruto makan. Mungkin sejak pagi, sejak ia pergi bekerja meninggalkan anaknya sendiri di rumah.

"Baiklah akan aku buatkan," kata Rias kemudian membereskan meja kerjanya dan tak lupa mematikan komputer. Sementara Naruto teriak kegirangan.

Rias selalu seperti ini, tidak terlalu peduli akan kebutuhan Naruto. Anak itu sangat mirip dengan ayahnya–orang yang ia benci. Naruto awalnya diurus oleh kakeknya, tapi semenjak kakeknya meninggal karena kecelakaan beberapa tahun lalu Rias-lah yang menggantikan mengurus Naruto.

Ia tidak sanggup memandang wajah anaknya, setiap kali ia melihat Naruto bayangan akan mantan suaminya terlihat jelas di matanya. Itu membuat perasaan benci yang ingin Rias timbun dalam-dalam kembali merangkak ke permukaan.

Lebih lagi Naruto memiliki _keterbelakangan mental_. Rias terbebani oleh rasa malu. Ia harus berjuang sendiri menghadapi cibiran dari temannya. Saat kematian ayahnya–satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki–Rias semakin terpuruk, tidak ada tempat lagi untuk mencurahkan isi hati.

Kadang Rias merasa iri dengan orang lain yang memiliki kebahagiaan bersama keluarga.

Setelah membuatkan makan dan menemani anaknya Rias kembali ke kamar. Ia kesal karena Naruto mengikutinya dari belakang. Rias berbalik dan menghadap Naruto setelah sampai di depan pintu.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Rias.

"Boleh Naru tidur bersama Mama?"

Tatapan polos itu berisi harapan besar.

"Tidak boleh! Dengar, kau ini sudah besar. Kau sudah 12 tahun. Jangan jadi anak yang manja dan mandirilah seperti anak seusiamu!" bentak Rias kemudian masuk ke kamarnya.

Naruto menatap takut pintu yang tertutup rapat itu dengan tangan bergetar. Matanya mulai berair.

Malam berganti pagi. Rias terbangun di meja kerja. Ia menemukan selimut membungkus tubuhnya. Dalam hati ia berpikir Naruto yang memakaikan selimut ini, ia lupa mengunci pintu.

Rias berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan melihat anaknya terdiam di sofa. Saat sepasang mata polos itu melihat Rias, Naruto langsung bangkit dan memeluk erat ibunya.

"Mama, Naru ingin jalan-jalan!" seru Naruto.

"Tidak bisa, aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku."

"Tapi ini hari libur, Asia-chan bilang hari libur adalah hari berkumpul bersama keluarga."

"Mama sudah bilang tidak bisa, Naruto. Apa kau paham?"

"Pokoknya Naru ingin jalan-jalan sama Mama!" teriak Naruto kukuh pada keinginannya.

Rias hanya bisa menghela napas menghadapi sifat Naruto. keterbelakangan mental yang diderita anaknya membuat Naruto memiliki pola pikir anak kecil meski umurnya sudah menginjak remaja.

Perkembangan IQ-nya lambat. Dokter mengatakan Naruto hanya memiliki sedikit harapan untuk menjadi normal.

Melihat Naruto yang tetap pada keinginannya membuat Rias mengangguk pasrah. Naruto teriak kegirangan seperti anak kecil yang baru saja dibelikan mainan.

Mereka pergi keluar mengunjungi beberapa tempat yang membuat Naruto tertarik. Rias hanya mengikuti saja sambil sesekali fokus pada _smartphone_-nya. Suatu ketika saat berjalan, Naruto menyeret tangan Rias menuju toko mainan. Rias malu membawa Naruto masuk ke toko mengingat usianya sudah 12 tahun. Usia yang sudah tidak tertarik lagi pada mainan plastik.

"Untuk apa membeli mainan lagi Naruto? Kau ini sudah besar," ujar Rias dan membujuk Naruto menjauhi toko mainan itu.

Naruto menggeleng. "Naru ingin membeli mainan."

"Dengar Naruto, mainan sudah banyak di rumah."

Lagi. Naruto menggeleng. "Tapi Naru ingin membeli mainan!"

Rias tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Ia mengangguk dan mereka masuk ke toko itu. Naruto yang senang berlari-lari di sepanjang lorong membuat seluruh perhatian tertuju padanya. Kejadian itu membuat Rias malu dan cepat-cepat mendekati Naruto.

"Cepat pilih mainan yang ingin kau beli!"

Naruto mengangguk. Tatapan penuh kegembiraannya menyelusuri setiap rak yang berisikan jenis mainan sampai akhirnya senyum mengembang tatkala ia menemukan apa yang ia cari. Naruto mengambil itu.

"Jepitan rambut?" tanya Rias bingung.

"Umu, Naru suka ini."

"Naruto, itu bukan mainan untuk laki-laki."

"Tapi Naru suka ini!"

Rias mendesah, "Baiklah kalau kau suka, ayo ke kasir dan pergi dari ini."

Rias heran dengan selera anaknya yang lebih memilih jepitan rambut berhiaskan bunga. Padahal di samping rak itu banyak mainan bagus untuk anak laki-laki. Tujuan mereka sekarang adalah pergi ke makam ayah Rias yang berada di kaki bukit menggunakan kereta.

Rias menatap Naruto yang terlihat suka dengan jepitan rambut itu.

Sore hari menjelang, mereka sudah sampai di depan makam yang berada di tengah-tengah hamparan rumput luas. Rias menyuruh Naruto untuk bermain di padang rumput sementara dirinya mengunjungi makam ayahnya. Rias duduk di depan makam dengan tatapan lesu.

"Otou-san, apa hidup begitu berat seperti ini?"

Rias mencurahkan segala perasaannya di sana. Tentang bagaimana sulitnya menjalani hidup dan bertahan dari segala cibiran yang ia terima di tempat kerja. Meski ia berbicara banyak, tidak akan ada yang menyahut ucapannya.

Tidak ada seseorang yang mau mendengarkan curahan hatinya.

Tidak ada seseorang yang ingin mengerti dirinya.

_Tidak ada seseorang yang mencintai dirinya, hingga ia melupakan suatu hal yang penting._

Setelah berdoa untuk ayahnya, Rias pergi mencari Naruto. Langit sebentar lagi gelap. Ia tidak ingin pulang larut malam. Dilihatnya Naruto yang sedang berjongkok di padang rumput seperti mencari sesuatu.

Rias mendekati anaknya. "Ayo pulang."

Naruto menatap Rias dengan wajah sedih. "Naru menghilangkannya."

"Menghilangkan?"

Anak itu mengangguk. "Naru menghilangkan mainan."

Jepitan rambut maksudnya. Rias merendahkan tubuhnya. "Mungkin mainan itu tidak akan bisa ditemukan. Setelah pulang Mama akan membelikan yang baru."

Naruto menggeleng. Menolak. Ia terus mencari di antara rumput-rumput yang menjulang.

"Sudahlah Naruto, kita beli saja yang baru, ya?"

"Naru tidak mau yang baru."

"Kenapa? Nanti Mama belikan yang lebih bagus dari sebelumnya."

"Naru maunya yang tadi!"

Naruto terus mencari meski tubuhnya telah kotor oleh tanah. Melihat anaknya yang tetap mencari membuat Rias kebingungan. Apa sebegitu sukanya Naruto pada jepitan rambut yang tadi mereka beli?

Rias berusaha membujuk Naruto agar menyerah. "Biar dicari begitu lama tetap tidak akan ketemu, Naruto. Apa kau sebegitu sukanya pada jepitan rambut itu?"

Naruto terdiam. Ia lantas mendekati mamanya. "Itu karena …."

"Ya?"

"Mainan itu untuk haidah ulang tahun Mama," ucap Naruto.

Rias tertegun. Tubuhnya membeku. Lidahnya tak bisa berucap.

"Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Mama, jadi Naru ingin memberikan hadiah," ujar Naruto.

Rias tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Hatinya seperti ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum. Sangat sakit mendengar ucapan jujur dari anaknya. Selama ini ia tak pernah memperhatikan Naruto, bahkan tanggal ulang tahunnya pun Rias tidak ingat. Namun, anaknya yang memiliki keterbelakangan mental ingat akan ulang tahunnya.

Mata Rias berair. Menangis. Lantas memeluk erat Naruto. Mencurahkan segala perasaannya.

"Maafkan aku Naruto, maafkan aku …."

Ia sadar, dunia ini tidak hanya memberikannya penderitaan saja. Di mana penderitaan berada, di sana terdapat setitik kebahagiaan yang senantiasa mendampingi melewati penderitaan itu.

_Setiap orang selalu dicintai._

_Setiap orang selalu disayangi._

_Sayangnya, tidak semua orang menyadari itu dan tenggelam pada penderitaan sampai mereka sadar, mereka sudah terlambat._

**Tamat**

* * *

**#FamilyFI2019**

**[18/06/2019]**


End file.
